Roses Are Red Why Are They Burnt?
by Bye Zexual
Summary: Ahhhhh! Roses are red... then why is it burnt? That's what happens when someone is too mesmerized of themselves. Marluxia x Larxene! Nah! I lie!


**A/N:** Eh... Eh... ahh.. yeah... out of boredom... I wrote something very... random. But oh, well. I somehow.. enjoyed it.

Marluxia x Larxene --- scratch that... **MARLUXIA** X **MARLUXIA**.

**Read & Review. Please?**

**oooh, Sorry. I was too lazy to edit. But I will soon. I think. Sorry. **

* * *

**Roses are red, why are they burnt?**

Larxene was on her way to Marluxia's house, since Marley mentioned that they had to do the religion project together. She was rather annoyed and was in an extreme to sleep but annoying Marluxia was too annoying that she just didn't want the boy to keep bugging her into going to his house.

She rang the doorbell a couple of times, and still, no one picked up. She was half angry, she was furious at Marley, who invited her in to do work, while he himself wasn't there at all. It was then that she decided to turn the knob of the door. It didn't matter whether she was barging into someone's house after all she hated the boy.

_Wow, ugh... finally. _She thought as the door opened. As soon as she looked up around the room, it smelled nasty and awfully the room was full of flowers, she despised flowers. She looked around, not understanding. Until it came to her senses that maybe... just maybe these flowers that she saw in front of her eyes are for her. She let herself come in and took one of the cards that were in the flower basket. She read and opened the envelope:

'To: Marluxia

I love your hair today, you gorgeous boy!

From: Secret Admirer'

Larxene thought for awhile, trying to refresh her memory. _That guy do get a lot of admirers must be her gay personality._

She looked around his house and as she was about to pick up one of the flowers someone rang the doorbell. She didn't have a choice but to answer the door. She walked her way towards the door and opened it. A delivery guy was holding a bouquet of red roses and a clipboard with the mailing address. She glared at the guy and scolded at him,

"What the hell, do you think you're doing here?" the delivery guy looked awfully scarred by her. His voice trembled as he gradually handed the red roses and the clipboard for her to sign.

"Uhm... could you... you... sign... this...please... ugh... for me..?" she narrowed her eyes on him and took the clipboard and the red roses from his hand. The delivery guy jumped as Larxene kept glaring at him. As soon as she signed the paper, he rushed off to his van, without looking back at her.

She disgustingly stared at the red roses that she was holding, she stared at it for some time, and somehow the paper that she signed looked as if it was addressed to her. This made her grin. She couldn't help but smile as she reached for the card that was with the bouquet.

She slowly, took the small piece of paper and read it, it said:

'To: the pretty Marluxia

I love you, and you know I do ;)

From: Myself [that's me... MARLUXIA] a.k.a Secret Admirer.'

She frowned to herself, and the smile that she wore was now washed away from her face. "FOR HIMSELF! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled and stomped all the way to the kitchen, looking for something... she wanted to destroy Marluxia once he came home.

She was extremely just pissed and annoyed. No one could ever blame her.

* * *

The pink haired dude came in his house expecting for a parade of flowers laid in his house... instead... "Wow, what happened!?" his house smelt like burnt ashes, the flowers were all... burnt and his roses, his most favourite flower that he just sent to himself was burnt the most.

Then there was note in his fridge and it said:

"Have fun with your burnt flowers

From: Your Killer, Larx"

His sad face made it all worth it as Larxene planted a video in his kitchen were all the burnt flowers were. It made her smile just seeing Marluxia's crying face. "Is it my fault, that I love myself?" he cried from the sight of his gorgeous flowers that were now... burnt.

_While... Larxene..._

She thought smiling to herself, _revenge... people would love to see him cry over his flowers_. She suspiciously grinned to herself as she uploaded the video on her phone, ready to send to everyone.

While Marluxia kept mourning over his lovely flowers. "Roses are red! Why are they burnt?!"

**

* * *

**

**Meh: **ooookay..

I think you should:

"**Review ;)**

Marley!"

PSHH. Please Review thanks. I shall give you a flower... ;]


End file.
